


Comfort

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taking care of her hangover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the one year anniversary prompt-fill on rennerobsession. The prompt came from venitinmentem asking for Jeremy Renner taking care of his hung over woman. It was originally published on September 22, 2013

    Two days ago they’d had an ugly fight and Jeremy had walked out. He had come home smelling of whiskey and cigarettes after being out until all hours at another Hollywood party. She had been having a rough time with work, family, her entire world lately and needed her loving supportive boyfriend, who’d seemed to be missing in action as of late. One thing led to another, old arguments crept in and before they knew it, Jeremy was out the door.  
    The first night, she’d spent curled up in a ball, alternately crying in frustration and feeling sorry for herself. She felt like her world was imploding around her and he seemed to be having trouble lately wrapping his mind around the fact that she needed him to be that one steady force in the chaos.   
    The second night she’d decided to go out drinking with friends. There were drinks, many drinks, so many that the night became a blur. It hadn’t helped that she’d not eaten much, if at all in the last couple of days; neglecting to take care of herself was something she did when depressed or stressed. At one point she remembered someone taking her phone away when inevitable time came to drunk dial or text Jeremy. There also may have been a point where in her drunken righteous indignation, the guy at the bar starting looking awfully cute and there may or may not have been some flirting.  
  
    She woke with a pained moan, unable to open her eyes because of the morning light peeking around the edges of her curtains where they refused to close right. She rolled over on her back, flinging her arm out with another groan and froze when it landed on a warm body. Her first thought in that horrible hangover state was, ‘oh, fuck, what have I done?’ In spite of the pain, her eyes flew open and landed on... Jeremy sitting up in her bed, smiling gently at her.  
    “Good morning, sunshine,” he said softly.  
    “Oh, god,” she croaked, “I got a hold of my phone, didn’t I?”  
    “Yes, it seems you did,” was the quietly chuckled answer.  
    Bits and pieces of the previous night were coming back to her. The first flash was of gentle hands holding her hair as she crouched over the toilet. She’d felt strong arms supporting her, helping her back to bed. She recalled a warm washcloth wiping her face. That soft reassuring voice in her dreams had belonged to Jeremy; somewhere in her alcohol riddled brain she’d known that all along.  
    “I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling overwhelming love and a little ashamed all at once.  
    “Shhh, mama, no need to apologize. I’m here to take care of you,” he kissed her head gently, “sleep now baby.”  
    “Did we make up? I don’t remember anything.”  
    “Doesn’t matter, everything is fine. Just rest.”  
    “Will you stay with me until I fall back to sleep?”  
    “Of course,” he pulled her into his arms and lay next to her, kissing her head again.  
    She curled into him and fell back to sleep in his arms. When she woke again, he was gone. She smelled breakfast cooking from the kitchen and smiled. Hair still wet from the shower, she went in to the kitchen to find him making the world’s best hangover breakfast; standing there in a pair of well-worn jeans, soft t-shirt and a dish towel slung over his shoulder.   
    “Feeling a little better?” Jeremy’s rough voice always a soothing balm to her ears.  
    “I am, thank you,” her voice shaky as she tentatively approached; needing his arms around her like she needed a breath. She was unsure whether they’d made up in the night or if the fight was going to rear its ugly head still. He pulled her into one his hugs, strong arms holding tight as she relaxed into his sure grip.  
    “I’m sorry for everything,” she whispered as she burrowed into his neck, inhaling his scent.  
    “It’s okay, baby. I’m sorry for everything too and like I told you, we’re good,” his voice level matched hers as he planted a gentle kiss on her head.  
    She lifted her head slowly from its place on his shoulder and looked into those eyes searching for the color of the moment. They were the color of the sea when he gazed back down, eyelashes lowering as he looked at her lips and leaned in for a kiss. Even though it had only been a few days and they were used to much longer time apart, she’d missed that familiar softness of his lips, the way his hands moved up to her face as he subtly encouraged her to turn her head so he could deepen the kiss, pulling her closer still.   
    He pulled out of the kiss slowly, smiling softly, “Come on, let’s get you something to eat. I’m fairly certain I could place a bet on the fact that you haven’t eaten much the last couple of days.”  
    Jeremy fixed two plates, setting them on the breakfast bar along with a perfectly fixed cup of tea, a glass of ginger ale and two aspirin. He moved his bar stool so he could sit close enough to keep his hand gently rubbing her back and neck as he ate with his other hand. He’d made all her favorite breakfast foods. Though she still felt like crawling into a hole, the food was heaven and just what she needed. He’d even remembered that she preferred tea and ginger ale or some sort of carbonated drink instead of coffee when her stomach was queasy.  
    He settled her on the couch covered with her favorite soft sweatshirt blanket; the television playing one of his movies which he seemed to know she chose lately to watch in his absence. He placed a kiss on her head, leaving her with the quiet sound of the movie to keep her company until he finished cleaning the kitchen.   
    She curled up letting his voice on the screen lull her to sleep. Her eyes opened in what seemed like moments only to find it had to have been much longer; the TV was off and she was laying against Jeremy’s solid body as he slept beside her, his arm slung protectively around her.  
    Jeremy’s eyes opened when he felt her stir and his hand moved to cup her face, turning her towards him so he could kiss her. She turned in his arms so she could touch his face while they kissed. As the kiss grew heated, Jeremy maneuvered them so that when he picked up his head to look at her, she was underneath him feeling his hardness pressing between her legs. He lowered his head back down, rocking gently on top of her, making her want more. She must have made some sort of impatient moan because suddenly she felt his lips next to her ear.  
    “Shhh, just let me take care of you today,” Jeremy’s voice so soft it seemed liked a breath instead of a statement.  
    Suddenly his fingers were moving slowly inside her and around her in a way that made her soaking and breathless with need. He brought her to a long drawn out climax, quietly encouraging her with that sexy voice low in her ear. His lips never stopped kissing her mouth, her neck, as clothes were moved out his way and then he was thrusting inside her just as slowly, mirroring the movements of those wonderfully long fingers of his from moments before. He held himself up with his arms so he could gaze down at her as he kept up that slow, deliciously torturous pace. It wasn’t the hard frenzied way they usually made up after a fight, it was easy and leisurely, comforting. When it was over, they stayed tangled together while hands caressed as they both fell back into restful sleep.  
    Jeremy had drawn her a bath filled with her favorite soaking salts when she woke again. He’d joined her after a bit and then later still had washed her hair and dried it for her while she sat wrapped in a fluffy robe. As they lay in bed, he wouldn’t tell her much about what brought him to her in the night. She decided to let it go, somehow they’d worked it out and maybe it was only fleeting but for now she was about to fall asleep wrapped in his arms and it was all she needed.


End file.
